Melting his heart
by DT.Cecil
Summary: A one-shot story featuring Shinomiya Kojiro feeling for Megumi Tadokoro. Not much of a summary for this one as it's pretty short and sweet. I only own this fanfiction. All rights reserved for the creators of this amazing anime.


His student, Megumi Tadokoro, stood with her hands clasped before her in the middle of his apartment. Her chef's uniform was the roadmap of Shokugeki battle she had just dominated. She did well. He'd known that she would come out on top. After all, _he's_ her mentor.

Finished with his affairs for the night, he'd picked her up directly from the stadium where the event was held on his way home. He should have been there to see her in action, he wished he'd skip his previous arrangements in favor of watching the young girl perform. To watch her grow.

At age 28, single and having accumulated the success he's amassed in such a short time. Owning not one but two restaurant franchises, he's no doubt garnered a lot of attention. People of every kind wanted a piece of his time but if he did that, if that was the road he took, he wouldn't have gotten the success he has now. Busy with his craving out this part of his life's goal, he's had little time for personal fulfillment. He tried to squeeze in a date or two here and there ever since he's been in France but none has ever worked out.

He loosens his tie and unbuttons his jacket then removing it all together and hanging it up in the cloak closet behind the front door. The date he's had earlier went from worse to worst as the hours whined on. Not because his date was late, (he would have been gone in five minutes if that were the case without bothering to leave a message with the hostess for his late arrival) but because he was. It sent everything of kilter from there. The food at the restaurant was ... lacking so he didn't eat much of it. Shinomiya still had a bad aftertaste in his mouth. He could have cooked for his date at his own restaurant but this was a good opportunity to sample and measure his competition. Plus he didn't need his staff's eyes in his life. He's a private man and a loner.

 _Then why do I have my student in my apartment_? This idea was completely crazy. _Maybe I'm just seeking a distraction after what happened tonight._

"Chef?" Megumi said her puzzled tone in his ears. Sweet yet savory at the same time. A perfect blend.

 _What the hell am I doing? A distraction Shino?_ _She's only sixteen!_

Her petite figure drew his eyes, moistened peach lips had him fighting down a blush as thoughts of how soft they were pushed to the fore of his mind. Behind his glasses, he closed his amber eyes briefly to get control then opened them again. She's a budding young woman on the cusp of being stunning. But she's an innocent as well in so many ways. Her focus needed to be on her cooking. He would never act on his thoughts.

He moved closer to her. Internally, everything was screaming, _"stop. Bad idea. Send her home! Now!"_

But because she is his student, there was no one who would object to him guiding her, putting in the extra time to perfect her skills. Skills that promises so much. He would never do anything to tarnish that despite the alarm growing within himself whenever he was around Megumi Tadokoro. The way his heart warms and sped up at her presence. The fact that he's had to put extra concentration in what he did when they had their sessions or when she was standing too close. He knew the limits of his control and was sure that he would do nothing that would make him ashamed or hurt her.

He stopped beside her, intentionally not looking at her but instead on the flood of lights bathing the city of Paris from his glass wall; the Eiffel Tower standing monumentally in the distance.

Her food was what he needed right now. The feelings they brought him were like nothing else. They warmed him in places that he'd long forgotten. The sensations as soon as his tongue came into contact with the meal. He tingled with anticipation at the thought.

"Cook something for me, Ms. Megumi." He requested and silence met him.

Thinking that her silence to his sudden request meant hesitation or trepidation, he turned his head in her direction for a moment, in the same second, a slow smile bloomed on her face. A smile that stole his breath, melting his heart.

"Oui Chef." She said, her eyes alight with determination.

Attempting to collect himself Shinomiya turned from her; his cheeks heating with blush, then he walked down the hallway to the kitchen leaving her no other recourse but to follow.


End file.
